The present invention is directed to an environmental test chamber and a method of testing a response of a unit-under-test to temperature differences in such environmental test chamber.
Environmental test chambers are used, for example, to qualify a piece of equipment as being capable of withstanding a variety of environmental conditions. One such type of environmental test chamber subjects the equipment to a wide range of temperatures to simulate real life transportation and use conditions. If the equipment under test performs satisfactorily after being subjected to the wide range of temperatures, it can be expected that the equipment will perform in real life conditions.